As derivatives having an amino group at 5-position and a fluorine atom at 8-position of flavone (2-phenyl-4H-1-benzopyran-4-one), there are disclosed compounds possessing anti-cellular activity (Chem. Absts., 113, 171775n (1990)). However, the compounds do not have an amino group at 4'-position and no embodiments thereof are disclosed. As derivatives having amino groups at 5-position and 4'-position, there are disclosed compounds possessing anti-cellular activity (EP-A-374789). However, the compounds have no fluorine atom at 6-position and 8-position and have no substituents at 7-position.
As other derivatives having an amino group at 5-position, there are disclosed compounds having a hydroxyl group at 6-position (Chem. Abst., 41, 120f (1947)), compounds having an alkoxy group at 3-position with antiviral activity (EP-A-233105), compounds having anti-allergy activity and the like (GB-A-1461777) and compounds having a methyl group at 7-position [Arch. Pharm. (Weinheim), 322, 589 (1989)]. Further, there are disclosed derivatives having halogen atoms at 6- and/or 8-position and an amino group at 4'-position (Indian J. Chem., 1, 477 (1963)). However, anti-cellular activity of the above compounds is not known.
Further, anti-estrogenic activity is not known in the respective flavone derivatives described above.